


Hotel room key

by Melime



Category: The Falls (2013)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Stella left her with her hotel room key.





	Hotel room key

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Chave do quarto de hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863411) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #078 - key.

Stella left her with a hotel key, even though Reed chose not to follow her that night. It was an open invitation, with no strings attached, no weight, that could mean anything or nothing. For days that felt like years, Reed did nothing but hold on to the key, telling herself that it was inconsequential, that she would never use it. And yet, there she was, riding the elevator to Stella’s hotel room. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe she would regret this choice, but now she was sure she would regret even more if she didn’t take this chance.


End file.
